Dick, Stick, Picnic
by chishiki
Summary: Açucar na voz. Açúcar na risada. Tinha uma arma dentro da cesta de piquenique da Lily.


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence.

**Dick, Stick & Picnic**

Dois adolescentes sentados sobre uma toalha de piquenique xadrez. Dois sorrisinhos alegres por estarem juntos, mas dois motivos diferentes para estarem ali. Duas cestas de piquenique, uma arma em meio a uma delas.

A noite seria interessante.

Lily usava seu agasalho habitual, e James ainda não havia conseguido abaixar o cabelo rebelde dele. Mas daquele jeito estava bom para eles. Os dois sabiam que nada daquilo importava de verdade. Um sabia mais do que o outro.

- Como foi o seu dia? - perguntou James com um toque de desinteresse, colocado lá no meio da frase com maestria. Ele pegou uma torrada e um pote de geléia dentro da cesta dele, e também uma faca de ponta redonda. Passou a geléia na torrada calmamente.

- Cansativo - respondeu Lily, mexendo um tanto distraída na sua própria cesta e tirando uma laranja descascada. Também pegou sua faca, e partiu a laranja em quatro pedaços iguais. Comeu-os aos poucos.

A noite, apesar de estrelada, estava fria, o que dava motivos aos dois para usarem luvas. Uma atmosfera de calmaria sinistra pairava por eles, como se um deles estivesse prestes a cometer um assassinato. Um percebeu, o outro não.

Os dois encararam rapidamente as luvas um do outro.

Suspeitas simultâneas.

Um deles as ignorou.

- E o seu? - Um tom de voz doce por parte de Lily. Quando James levantou os olhos, ela sorriu para ele.

- Chato - ele falou, dando de ombros, fazendo pouco caso da sua resposta monótona.

Um deles estava mentindo sobre o seu próprio dia.

E o outro sabia disso.

Pequena raiva borbulhante.

James mastigou sua quarta torrada, que tinha mais geléia do que as outras. Uva. Ele adorava geléia de uva. Lily teve uma idéia. Sorriu de novo para ele.

- Abra a boca e feche os olhos - ela pediu. - Eu tenho um doce aqui para você.

O rapaz sorriu de volta para ela. Dava para ver nos olhos dele que ele gostava dela, e confiava nela a ponto de esquecer o clima estranhamente calmo e ao mesmo tempo sinistro, e fazer o que ela pedia.

Então Lily tirou um revólver de dentro da sua cesta.

Cabeça fria.

Como estava de luvas, não deixaria impressões digitais, e o revólver teria um outro propósito. A arma já estava engatilhada. Cuidadosamente, sem fazer nenhum ruído metálico, ela apontou a arma para a boca rosada aperta de James e atirou.

Ele abriu os olhos castanho esverdeados, de repente repletos de dor. Lily sorriu para ele. Então James caiu morto para frente. Lily suspirou. Um alívio enorme se apoderando dela. O seu noivo morto ali no chão era mais um presente, um presente, do que um fardo na vida dela.

Cabeça fria, Lily, cabeça fria.

Ao trabalho, ruivinha.

- Você nunca mais vai poder me trair, Jimmy - ela murmurou. Açúcar na voz.

Juntou as duas cestas de piquenique. Uma bela cena sobre a toalha xadrez verde e vermelha. Ambas eram de James, a cesta e a toalha, mas ele não dera a devida importância a isso. Como Lily gostava de rimas e era espirituosa, apenas pegou alguns gravetos e lançou-os ao lado de James. Em seguida abaixou a calça dele.

Açúcar na voz. Açúcar na risada.

E a cabeça fria.

Deixou James de luvas, deu um beijo nos lábios dele e saboreou o gosto do sangue neles. Deu as costas ao lugar. Todos pensariam que ela estava viajando... E estaria mesmo, de acordo com as passagens que poderiam achar... Ela iria aparecer e simular dor...

Sal nos lábios. Sal nos olhos.

E alguém nas sombras vira tudo.

**N/A: **Essa fic é uma daquelas que você tem que juntar os pontos pra sacar completamente. Se você leu tudo com atenção, talvez consiga esclarecer os pontos obscuros. Se é que ficaram pontos obscuros. Eu criei isso como uma cena avulsa, mas trabalhei um pouco mais nela e ficou mais ou menos essa fic aí. Talvez tenha uma continuação, não sei. Fiquei feliz com ela; tenho lido muita história de detetive ultimamente, então não foi difícil criá-la. Espero que gostem. _Ju_.

PS. dick significa tanto detetive como pênis. stick pode significar graveto. picnic, óbvio é um piquenique. tudo isso rima, e a minha Lily macabra gosta de rimas. :)


End file.
